Midnight Angels
by LoveSmart
Summary: This is one of a few stories i have writen. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Angels

By: Samantha Reynolds

The night falls before us as the day is coming to an end very quickly. As all of us humans dream of snuggling up into our beds very soon, there are some new creatures that don't even think about going to bed. We step out of our day clothes and begin to step into our night wear. But what we don't know is that there is a very real group of beautiful teenagers that don't even go to bed at this time. They roam the empty streets and watch over us all.

"Ok, so they are different then us so what?" asked Avery "They are human and we are angels, that doesn't even mean we can't hang out with them." She was always the angel that was arguing about things. "Avery, you know we can't be around them. If they see our wings they will freak out totally." Proclaim Adam or as they call him Shadow. "I don't even care anymore Shadow; I am getting tired of having to hide out here all day 'til midnight. It's just not fair." Avery whined. She was also a very inpatient angel. Avery always wanted things done her way. But Shadow never puts up with it at all.

"Alright people we can go out now and be ourselves for a while. All the humans should be asleep." Yelled out another angel named Erik. "I'm not sure how long we have though so use you time wisely. Lets all meet back here at 5a.m. just before dark. I wish to say no more to you as for you know how to act when you out at night. Good Luck angels." Finished Erik as he flew out of the building first. The other angels had no clue on what to think because they normally all left at the same time. But today was different, head angel Erik Nites left before all them. All of the other young angels stood up and flew out of the building at once except for young Shadow, which was very confused on things tonight. "Hmmm… maybe tonight is just going differently for everyone tonight." He spoke to himself.

Shadow finally flies out of the building within a few minutes and flies around the city. He looks around and sees not even a human soul out tonight. But he did have a bad feeling about something. Shadow didn't know what was going on, but he thought that he could sense that there was a human or two out at this moment. It was about 4 am and Shadow decided he would go ahead and fly back to the meeting place when he seen there was a human out. This human had just awoken and was taking her dog out to go to the restroom. So shadow flies down and lands on the ground and walks up behind her very quietly. "You do know that you humans are not suppose to be out at this time of day what so ever right? Do you realize that it's not even 5a.m. young one?" He spoke these words very calmly to her. "Oh I'm sorry I had to take my dog out to use the restroom. Yes I do know that we humans are not suppose to be out at this time of day, but what are you doing out then?" The human girl spoke. "Ah! But you don't understand, I'm not human like you think I am. I am an angel of the night or what we call ourselves midnight angels. By the way young beautiful one, my name is Adam or what my fellow friends call me Shadow. You can call me whatever you wish to call me though." He spoke these words as he took a few steps forward to see the girls face. "Oh, ugh I'm sorry for being out here at this time of the night. I'll be heading in now. Ugh sorry." The human spoke very nervously. "No no, stay young one, please just stay. What's your name by the way?" Shadow spoke these words very calmly and gently." My name is Sam or what most of my friends and cousins call me is Shy. But you can call me whatever you wish to call me." Surprisingly Shy was not afraid after all. After several minutes passed they both relaxed a little and decided to sit and talk for a while. "So Shy tell me, have you ever seen an angel like I myself?" Shadow was a very curious angel at times. He always thought that it would be easy to talk to human girls but he proved himself wrong. Shadow was really starting to like this girl. "No, I have not seen an angel so beautiful and glorious as yourself shadow. It makes me feel like I have just been woken up from a very deep sleep and fallen in love with an angel." Shy spoke so calmly that it made Shadow think why she wasn't so afraid of him no more.

"Shadow tell me, what's it like being angel? I have always heard of you and your group of friends the midnight angels but I didn't believe in them 'til now I see one angel standing before. You are really as beautiful as people say you all are. I can't even believe my own eyes." Shy began to babble on very curiously. "Well young one, it's fun being an angel but not being able to be out during the day is not fun at all. Ask me anything you wish to ask me my beautiful young one. I am too in love with you so much. And for me, it's not normal for me to be in love with someone." Shadow spoke the whole truth. "Really? Wow, I didn't even realize that. So tell me more please, tell me what it takes to become a midnight angel?" Shy really spoke the words like she was interested in knowing it all.

"Well Shy, it's not as simple as you humans say it is. They say if you just wish that you were an angel that you could become an angel like we are. But it's not even close to being that simple. Another angel has to imprint with you in order for you to become an angel. Like I really want to now is take your human life away from you and change you into what I am but I would have to ask you for permission too. Since you know about us I can't just go and imprint on you and have you imprint with me to be one of us. I have to have your consent and that you swear not to tell about us. Do you Shy want to be an angel for the rest of your life and be with me?" Shadow really made is statement lengthy and all. He was making sure that Shy understood it all. "Yes I want to be an angel for the rest of my life and be with you." Shy answered very seriously." Seriously? Oh my goodness I have been waiting so long to fall in love and now I am finally going to fall in love with a beautiful human girl and soon to be angel in a matter of minutes.

Shadow took Shy with him to the place where all of the midnight angels met and gently bit into her neck trying to make it as painless as possible. Shy didn't even know what to think either. She was so shocked to really know what was happening. As shadow finished drinking some of her blood, he traced a line along his neck and made his neck bleed so that she could drink. Shy drank his blood very willingly. As she began doing this, she could feel that something was different about her. She could feel all kinds of different feelings. Shy finished drinking shadows blood and Shadow gently picked her up and laid her down on the sofa and said "Rest my love, I will see you soon when you wake up." He was very patient about waiting for her to wake up.

About five to six hours later when all of the angels were back, Shy began to awake very slowly and didn't even know where she was. She thought that something bad had happened to her. She didn't know where the heck she was at all. "Where am I?" She asked this question very tiredly. "Your awake my love. Don't panic at all my love; you're here with all the midnight angels. You are an angel now." Shadow answered her question as he was walking back to her. "Your serious?" Shy asked this very confused. "Yes of course, I'm as serious as I possibly can be. Go look in the mirror and see how beautiful you are my love." As he spoke these words, Shy was already standing to go to the mirror. "Oh my goodness! I have wings! I am beautiful! Shadow you were right I am an angel now." Shy was so thrilled by this that she ran back to sit by Shadow. "My love I will explain more to you tonight I promise you, but lets go rest. Come my love lets go to my room and sleep together in peace." Shadow spoke the words as he lead Shy to his room. He laid her down gently on the bed and laid in bed next to her and pulled the covers over them and smiled sweetly at her and said "Good Night my beautiful angel." Shy responded to him very happily. "Good Night my angel for life."

THE END!!!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Angels: Part 2

By: Samantha Reynolds

The midnight angels bring in a new member to their group. A young girl named Shy was just imprinted by Shadow. She didn't know what was really happening, but now she is part of the midnight angels. But shadow throws a surprise out at her. She didn't even expect it to happen but she has to deal with it all now. She can't complain though because she is with a really nice guy.

"Good morning my angel, how did you sleep?" Shadow spoke very sweetly to her as she was just beginning to wake up. She still doesn't really know where she is at because it was only a few hours before that she and shadow had imprinted with each other. "Good morning to you too, I slept good, it feels good to be with you my love." Shy was really happy about being with Shadow. She could not even imagine a minute without him. As she sat up slowly, she was imagining what it would be like as an angel. "So are you ready for breakfast? Or do you want to lay in bed a little longer and wake up a little bit? It's up to you my beautiful angel." Shadow spoke these words very sweetly to her.

"I think I am ready to get up. Even though I don't want to get up, I'm starving and ready for breakfast." She replied back to him. After Shy replied back Shadow, he got up and helped her out of bed and they walked out of the bedroom quietly hand in hand. But what Shadow didn't realize 'til just about 30 seconds after they got out of bed was that all of the other angels are probably up. He wasn't even sure on what to say to them because he hasn't told them about Shy yet.

"Good morning you guys." Shadow greeted them as they all turned and stared at him in shock. He had a feeling that this would happen since they have not met Shy just yet 'til just now. "I would like y'all to meet Shy…" He began introducing her to them all before he noticed what they were thinking. "Anyways, Shy this is Avery, Erik, Jamie, Austin, and Kara." He pointed all of them out one by one as he spoke their names to her. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet y'all." Shy greeted them in a very sweet tone. She was a little nervous about meeting them at this moment because didn't know what they were like.

"Good morning Miss. Shy. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Erik stepped forward and greeted her kindly and looked at Shadow a little surprised. "Well well well, Shadow you met someone new and imprinted on her I can see. Do you know how dangerous that is to do when you first meet them? I bet she doesn't even know what happened and doesn't even know where she is at either." Avery spoke these words glaring angrily at Shadow. "Avery, shut up. I don't need to hear your mouth running and lecturing me about imprinting. And she does know what happened. I told her that I really wanted her to be like us but it would involve me imprinting on her and that I would not do it unless she was ok with it and she said she was perfectly fine with it. So she does know what happened and she does know where she is at. If you would let people finish talking before you said something maybe you would get along with other people instead of just us at times." Shadow was really upset with Avery at this moment because she only thought about herself and didn't even care about anyone else.

"Sorry about that Shy, Avery doesn't like to listen to people. Anyways, we are glad that Shadow told you about us and we are glad that you are here with us. Don't worry about Avery; she doesn't like meeting new people." Erik reassured her very calmly with a warm hug. Everyone else but Avery gathered around Shy because they were curious and wanted to know more about her. They all nailed her with questions during breakfast and for about an hour or two after breakfast. She didn't really mind answering their questions but after a while it did end up getting really annoying. All she could really do was smile and nod at them to keep them happy.

(About 3 hours later)

"Alright let's give her some space to breathe. Plus I think I would like to talk to her alone for a little bit. I think there is something I should tell her about me y'all so if you wouldn't mind, Shy and I are going to go in my room and talk for a while." Shadow looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah sure no problem, we will talk to you guys at lunch time. Go on we will wait a while to talk to you guys then." Erik smiled and nod at them understandingly. After they were dismissed, Shadow stood up and took Shy's hand and lead her back to the bedroom.

"Shy I think I had better tell you a little about me. I am not really considered a midnight angel. I am a pure darkness angel. I just hang out with them all because they don't go out unless it's at night. I have been an angel all of my life." Shadow spoke to her as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want lose you my beautiful angel, but if you want to be with me forever, you have to give up everything and follow me into the darkness. That would mean that we would leave all of the midnight angels tonight and go somewhere else and live our own life. But if you don't want to leave them all, you can stay here with them. It's your choice sweetheart." He kept his arms securely wrapped around her as he finished speaking.

"The only reason why I said that I was fine with you imprinting with me was because I wanted to be with you. I didn't care about being with the midnight angels, I just wanted to be with you Shadow. You're the only one that I love. You're the only one that I want to be with so yes I will give up everything and follow you." She answered him boldly and kissed him very sweetly to prove that she was being serious. "I'm glad Shy because you're the only one that I want to be with too Shy." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her back very sweetly.

(Several hours later when it turns midnight)

"Are you ready to head out my love?" Shadow asked her very kindly as he grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder onto his back. He was pretty sure about it being time to leave the midnight angels. "Yes I am ready to head out love. I can't wait to finally be with you without all of them being around us." She answered him while she was also grabbing her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder onto her back.

"Good me too, we had better leave now if we want to get out of here without running into one of them. They all left a few hours ago and should be back soon if I am thinking right. And I myself would really love to get out of here and not have to explain where we are going at this hour." Shadow spoke to her as they were walking out of the bedroom and into the living room but what he didn't expect was to run into Avery. She was standing directly in their way of getting out the door. She looked pretty upset too.

"Where do you guys think you are going? Sneaking out now after it's almost time to come back here in about twenty minutes. I don't think so." Avery was glaring at both of them this time. "Avery get out of our way. We are leaving this place and going to go our own way to be with each other without y'all bugging us all of the time." Shadow spoke there words back to her glaring back at her. "No way!!! You're not going anywhere. If you are a midnight angel, you stay all together and don't go off on your own. Shadow you know better than that." Avery was not even going to let them leave. "Avery I am not a midnight angel. I am a pure angel of darkness. I have been an angel my whole entire life; now get out of our way. We are leaving and there is not a single thing that you can do about it." Shadow literally screamed the words at her. Avery was in shock and moved out of the way for them to leave. "Thank you Avery and now good bye." Shadow turned and nodded at her just before they walked out of the building.

"Where exactly where are we going to go my love?" Shy asked Shadow as they were flying together for the very first time. "I have family that lives about an hour and a half from here and we can arrive there just in time before it gets light out. They know that we are coming and said that they can't wait to see us. If we keep flying and don't stop, we can actually be there in about an hour or less." Shadow smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

The End…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Angels: Part 3**

**By: Samantha Reynolds **

** The week is not over yet when Shadow tells Shy about who he really is. He has now taken her to live with him and his family in a different city. She had to decide to give up everything or to stay with the midnight angels. Shy has decided to give up everything and follow Shadow into the darkness and to live with him and his family. They left late that night a few minutes before the rest of the night angels came back just so they couldn't go out and look for them. **

** "We are almost there my love… I can't wait for you to meet my family."Shadow told Shy as they were flying hand in hand with twenty-five minutes til light. Shy was so excited to finally to be with Shadow without having all of the night angels bugging them. "Ok, I can't wait 'til we get there. I can't wait to meet your family either." Shy spoke the words quiety while they flew in the night. The wind was bitter and cold too. It just made it cold to fly in the night time. But Shy didn't care as long as she was with Shadow. **

** "Well my love, I am sure they will be happy to meet you. They don't care who I am with as long as I am happy with the girl, whiches I am happy with you my love." Shadow had to admit it to her that he was entirely in love with with her. "I am happy to be with you too my love. I can't believe that I am actually with you... It's like a dream come true. I can't imagine a day without you." She spoke the words very softly with shivers running down her back. "Are you cold my love?" Shadow asked Shy questionly. "Yeah I am a little, this wind is really cold today." She answered him assuringly. "Yes I know it is a little chilly out tonight. I just wish that it was a bit warmer out this evening. Even I am cold. I am normally never cold. But don't worry sweetheart, we will be to my families house real soon." He squeezed her hand to assure him that they were very close. "Ok. How much longer do you think it would be?" She asked him very kindly.**

** "Actually, we are here already. Sweetheart, come on lets go meet my parents first shall we? I would love for you to meet my parents before you meet my brothers and sisters and uncles… They will be the hard part to please. Trust me, they don't like it when I bring people home when I come home. I normally only come home on visits but I am here to stay now." Shadow answered her very calmly as they landed at the door step, but what the problem was that Shy didn't know if she was even ready to meet them. She was nervous enough to meet his parents for the first part, but meeting the rest of his family, she really wasn't sure of. "Ummm...Ok let's go meet your parents then. I am nervous eough but I will get over it when I meet them hopefully. I just don't know if I am ready to meet the rest of your family excluding your parents." Shy actually admitted this to him not knowing if he would be disappointed or not. She decided that she had better be honest about it instead of lying to him because she knew that he would find out very quickly if she lied to him. "Don't worry love, my parents will love you, and I am sure that the rest of my family will love you too. You're a very sweet girl. You have a great personality. And you're never afraid to speak your own mind." Shadow had to calm her down by speaking his feelings for her.**

**(5 minutes later)**

** "Shadow!!! Welcome home!!!" Shadows mom was so excited to see him since she hasn't gotten to see him for a while now. "Thanks mom, its nice to be home. I have missed you all, being with the midnight angels was not fun after knowing that you are different then them…Anyways, I would like for you and dad to meet Shy." Shadow put the introduction of Shy meeting his parents after telling his mom that he missed home too. "It's a pleasure to meet you Shy, I am shadows dad. His mother and I are pleased that he has brought his girlfriend home to meet us. But if I am thinking right, right after this, y'all are going to leave after he introduces you to his brothers and sisters and uncles. Am I thinking right Shadow?" Shadows dad greeted her very kindly. "No dad, we are here to stay, like I said to mom, it doesn't feel right being there with the midnight angels knowing that you are different then them, that you were born this way and that you can't change it…" Shadow had to repeat himself again…"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet y'all too. And I am so happy to be with Shadow." Shy greeted them very respectfully. She knew if she showed a good impression to Shadows parents, that it might be a bit easier to impress the rest of his family. "Ah, I see, figured that it was finally time to come home and stay huh, I see after you found a girlfriend that loves you and that you love. Well, we are glad that you are home son." Shadow's dad welcomed his son home very willingly and he also welcomed Shy home too. **

** Shy knew that she was going to enjoy it here. So far everyone was loving her. She didn't know what else could go wrong. Well as they walked into the family room, Shadow yelled for the rest of his family to come intot the family room for a few minutes. Shy totally didn't think about this for a minute 'til he yelled for them. She was a bit nervous now not knowing what they were going to say to her or what they would think about her. She only knew that it was time to face her new fear. Meeting the rest of Shadow's family was not a good idea to her but Shadow insisted that they get it over with now. **

** "What in the world do you want Adam? You can't wait to tell us at dinner? I am a little busy at the moment, but whatever, what do you want man?" one of Shadow's brothers asked as he ran into the living room while several other family members were filing behind him into the living room. "Yeah, what is so important that you can't wait to tell us at dinner? I was also busy." Another brother bickered at Shadow as he walked into the living room too. **

** "Oh, shut up Exather and James, its not really important but I would like for y'all to meet someone. You guys this is Samantha…"Shadow paused in the middle of his introduction to everyone because he caught some shocked gazes from a few of his family."…Sam, these are my brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins." Shadow finished his introduction as everyones eyes went wide except for his parents eyes. **

** "It's a pleasure to meet y'all too." Sam was a little nervous at this point, but she could tell that they weren't going to scream at her nor Adam. She let out a breath in relief. She had a feeling that they were going to accept her here just like Shadow's parents did about five minutes ago. **

** "Well well well, Adam finally got a girlfriend I see? I hope you didn't imprint on her Adam, because that may lead to bad problems in the nearer future." Exather spoke up after a few minutes. Shy could tell that it was Exather speaking at this moment because he just spoke not long ago. **

** "Um…I did imprint on her…But why would it lead to problems in the nearer future?" Shadow confused up that he did imprint but he didn't have not a single clue why it would lead to problems in the nearer future. Shy was also confused at this moment. She didn't even know what they meant my problems in the nearer future. But she was sure that someone would explain what Exather meant by it could lead to problems in the nearer future. Just as she wished that, Shadow's father spoke up and explained what Exather meant.**

** "Exather means if you imprinted on her, then you broke the rules that were made by the elders a while back. But there is some thing that he doesn't even understand. If there was an elder that is involved in this if they spoke with you about imprinting on her, and they told you not to, you could be in a lot of trouble, but there are no elders around here anymore. All the elders are several miles from here so we have nothing to worry about. So you two have not a single thing to worry about. And Exather don't you dare tell me that you haven't imprinted on someone because I know you have so don't play the 'I'm so innocent role' on us. We all know better then that."**

** Shadow's dad really did explain it all really well because everyone was scared there for a moment, but then after he finished speaking, Exather stood up and stomped out of the room, Shy could tell that Exather did not like her so well. For several hours, all of Shadow's family member forgot about what they were doing before Shadow called for them all to come into the living room and asked Shy several questions. They expected her to answer them all as best as she could because they wanted to know everything about her. Well that is everyone but Exather. So for now, Shadow's family has accepted Shy in with arms open wide. Well again, that's everyone but Exather…**

**The END…**

**To Be Continued Soon… **

**Look Forward to Midnight Angels: Part 4 in the next week or so… hope you enjoy this series…**


End file.
